The instant invention relates generally to illuminated jewelry and more specifically it relates to intermittent illuminated disco jewelry.
Numerous illuminated jewelry have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include battery operated light emitting structures within the jewelry. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,564; 4,271,457 and 4,309,743 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.